<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Please by weestarmeggie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984011">Pretty Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie'>weestarmeggie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pretty Please [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And come, Breeding Kink, Co-workers, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Smut, So much smut, marriage law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:53:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The introduction of a Marriage Law gives Draco the perfect opportunity to sweep Hermione off her feet.</p><p>“It’s yours,” he said quietly. He lifted a hand to her chin and turned her head. Hermione's eyes flicked over his face, just as he did the same and she tilted her face down. Their lips met in the most gentle kiss they’d ever shared, lips gently brushing before Draco pulled back and, their foreheads pressed together, he murmured, “and you’re mine.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pretty Please [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Best of DMHG, Draimone Fics, Seeded and Breeded (fill me up with all your love)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Riverwriter for the Beta and the marriage law idea - I'd been struggling for weeks to actually write this before.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the sex that made her say yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d had a one night stand at the end of their eighth year that had left Hermione sore for days and him smug as fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s all it had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A one night stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No messy feelings, no forlorn glances. They’d become friends sure, but they were nineteen years old and a post-war wizarding Britain waited for them outside of Hogwarts. There had been zero expectations that a tryst between them would result in any sort of relationship and they’d both been happy with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t mean that Hermione didn’t unintentionally compare him to every man she slept with after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or that when they crossed paths in the Ministry, there weren’t a few appreciative glances thrown the others’ way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d even worked a case together one time. The late nights working in Hermione's small office had given her more than a few ideas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she’d been seeing Cormac, and there had been rumours he was about to propose to his girlfriend, and so they’d crossed no lines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory of it kept her up on nights when she had nothing but her trusty vibrator and her hand to get her there. Draco had been so rough with her, manoeuvring her how </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted and praising her for her dirty whimpers and her pretty cunt as he’d pressed himself to her back and, gripping her hips, fingertips spanning the curve of her arse, fucked her like his life had depended on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew the memory of him pressed against her. The delicious flashbacks of his breath panting hotly on the back of her neck as he’d fucked up into her with short shallow thrusts, as one hand had plucked at her nipple and the other wrapped around her throat. It was the reason she’d started to date Cormac. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Draco both had that tall, broad frame, that made her feel protected - taken care of - something, which after the war, she’d neglected to find in a relationship with Ron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As protected as he’d made her feel though, there had still been something missing with Cormac, something that she hadn’t managed to find in any other relationship either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Kingsley announced the introduction of a marriage law, one that declared that there was a six week period with which to find your own match, she was a tad nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d gone through a slew of men. And although she wasn’t hard pressed to find a companion for the night she wasn’t interested in a relationship, a marriage or building a life together, with any of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nervous, until she walked into her office as junior prosecutor in the DMLE, to find Draco Malfoy lounging in her visitor chair and that same smug smile he’d worn the morning after he’d fucked her during eighth year, tugging at his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She barely managed to suppress a shiver at the memory of his cock dragging through the folds of her cunt, and carefully moved around him until she was seated behind her desk. She could feel his eyes on her the entire time, travelling the length of her body and her eyes flicked to the open door where the aurors’ bullpen was in full view. She gripped at the soft leather of her chair and lifting her head, met his eyes with the calmest veneer she could manage, even as her thoughts flew through a list of possible reasons for why he was here in her office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why he had suddenly appeared on the day a marriage law - which hoped to boost their dwindling population and unite their society under a common goal -  had been announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you Malfoy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She barely recalled the conversation that followed, but not fifteen minutes later, her office door was sealed shut; a silencing charm thrown up for good measure and he had her on her back, navy blue knickers hanging from her ankle and skirt rolled up over her hips, as he slapped the length of his cock over her bare cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” he grunted, taking himself in hand and deliberately teasing her clit with the head of his cock. “You’re soaked Granger.” He slid himself down her slit and pressed into her with one firm thrust. Hermione automatically bucked beneath him and his hand shot out and wrapped around her throat, fingers tapping a rhythm, as he pushed her back down and leant over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed this tight cunt,” he hissed. His teeth nipped at her neck as he sucked hard on the pale flesh. One hand slid up and under her blouse to tug roughly at her nipples, the other slipped down from her throat and between them; the pads of his fingers rubbed harshly over her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips snapped against her arse and she mewled beneath him. “Merlin you’ve no idea how much I missed this.” He slipped her legs from around his waist, and grasping her ankles, tugged them onto his shoulders. He angled his head and pressed a chaste kiss to her bare calf, though his eyes never stopped watching her cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching the way his cock fucked into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to have you whenever I want,” he groaned. His head dropped back but when he felt Hermione grasp at his wrist and tug his hand forward, his eyes snapped down to watch her suck two fingers into her mouth. Her tongue flicked over and around them and his hips snapped faster, unrelenting, as he stared down at her. “Fuck. Hermione.” His hips stuttered and he slipped his fingers from her mouth and quickly slapped the wet digits over her cunt, the obscene noise driving both of them over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After, once Draco had collapsed back into the guest chair but also pulled Hermione into his lap, he took her left hand in his and kissed the pads of her fingers with reverence before slipping the Malfoy engagement ring, that had belonged to his great grandmother, onto her left ring finger with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” Hermione murmured, angling her hand and admiring it in the light of her office as Draco licked and kissed and nibbled at her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s yours,” he said quietly. He lifted a hand to her chin and turned her head. Hermione's eyes flicked over his face, just as he did the same and she tilted her face down. Their lips met in the most gentle kiss they’d ever shared, lips gently brushing before Draco pulled back and, their foreheads pressed together, he murmured, “and you’re mine.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Two weeks later and the newlywed Hermione Malfoy could be found standing in the foyer of the house Narcissa had opened up for them as a wedding gift. House elves popped here and there with furniture, linens, crockery and personal belongings. Hermione was supposed to be supervising the unpacking, but Draco’s personal elf, the one who had looked after him since he was but a babe, had simply snorted at Hermione when she’d mentioned it and muttered something about how the, “mistress would learn Tilly didn’t need no help.” They’d only been married for a few hours, and had simply stopped by their new home to drop off their wedding clothes before catching the portkey to Bali that Draco had arranged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d barely seen one another since that day in her office, both of them organising and sorting out things at work in preparation for their honeymoon and for the wedding itself. Narcissa had simply smirked at the pair of them when Draco had brought her home that same evening after he’d proposed in her office and Hermione wondered if there had been something she was missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now though, as she watched Draco move through the foyer towards her, she couldn’t help but bite her lip and thank God or Merlin or whatever deity existed for the fact that she’d always found him attractive and it wasn’t just the marriage bond that had been created between them encouraging her attraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shirt sleeves were rolled up and his hair was messy from how many times she’d ran her hands through it during their first dance. He’d spent more than half of their wedding reception whispering promises of all the dirty things he was going to spend the next two weeks doing to her into her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held one hand out for her - he was tossing the portkey in the other -  and she happily stepped forwards to meet him. One hand clutched at her waist and the other wound into her hair and pulled tight at her scalp as he angled her head and pressed his mouth to hers. She leaned into him, both hands clutching at his shirt as she moaned into his mouth. The hand on her hip snaked around her waist and lifted her from the ground and Hermione squealed with delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” He turned them and walked the few paces to the wall then pressed Hermione against it. “I missed you.” Her legs wrapped around his waist, ankles crossing where they rested on his bum and his hands snaked between them. He flipped the skirt of the thin, cotton summer dress she’d changed into and stroked her cunt over the wet gusset of her knickers. “Missed this perfect wet cunt.” His fingers hooked beneath the fabric, the pads of them teasing her slick slit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He teased her, circling her clit but never touching it and Hermione whimpered, biting into his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to be late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loosened his belt and, hitching Hermione up higher on his waist, took his erection in hand and slid himself through the folds of her cunt. “Don’t care,” he muttered, pressing into her, “Fuck!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco!” Hermione whined. When she was full to the hilt of him, she took his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his, tugging his bottom lip between her teeth. “I feel so full.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Full of my cock,” he grunted. “Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clutched Hermione tight and fucked up into her with long, deep thrusts. Hermione’s head fell back and banged against the wall with every drag of his cock. “Draco.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to fill you up,” he hissed. “Pump load after load into this sweet tight pussy until,” one hand snaked around from her arse and pressed against the curve of her stomach, “you’re round with my heir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco!” Her hands tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin you beg so prettily,” he grinned against her mouth, hips snapping relentlessly. “Do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” She stared up at him. “Please, please, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So fucking good Granger!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malfoy.” His head snapped up and his hips stuttered as he met her eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s tongue flicked out over her lips as she blinked up at him from beneath her lashes. “My name’s Malfoy now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” His mouth pressed to hers; his forehead too. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped one hand between them and pressed his thumb to her clit. “Come on Granger. Come on my cock - Fuck!” Her orgasm rushed through her. “Yes.” He pressed his cock into her and ground his hips. His hands stroked her cheeks and he cupped her chin in his hands. He brushed his lips against hers. “So fucking good Granger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped from inside her and tucked himself away before grinning down at her. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous,” she muttered with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” he agreed, pulling her towards him and tugging her in the direction of the Floo. “Come on. We don’t want to be late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted and rolled her eyes. “We already missed our portkey Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at her over his shoulder as they stepped out of the floo and into the Ministry’s atrium. “Malfoy is it?” He pulled her to him and began to press chaste kisses along the line of her jaw. “I thought I was Draco.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s only when you have your cock in me,” she teased, moving through the Ministry. They stepped into a lift, alone, and Draco crowded her against the wall of it and dropped his lips to her neck once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “After this week,” he murmured, dropping one hand to her stomach and stroking along the curve of it, “You’ll always have a part of me in you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>She woke slowly the next morning. Malfoy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was pressing chaste little kisses along her shoulder, his hand stroking along her flank and it struck her that she was incredibly lucky. Kingsley’s announcement hadn’t even been an hour old before she’d found herself engaged to Malfoy, and regardless of the history between them - history they’d both moved on from and she’d forgiven him for in eighth year - they at least were attracted to one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew not everybody who was forced to marry would have the same feelings about it as she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” he murmured, biting down on her shoulder and distracting her from her thoughts. His hand skimmed higher until he was cupping her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned in his arms.and blinked coquettishly up at him. Her fingers walked a path from his pec, down his sternum, tangling in the fine dust of blonde hair that decorated his abdomen and when she made to wrap her hand around his straining erection, he caught her wrist in his own hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a chance Mrs. Malfoy,” he murmured, rolling onto his back and tugging her onto his lap. Hermione rocked above him, her arousal coating the thick of his cock from base to tip. “Merlin, look at you,” he hissed, leaning up and wrapping his lips around one pert tit. His hands squeezed around both tits as he sucked and bit at them, and Hermione’s nails clenched at his shoulders as she tilted her hips on a particularly hard suck and slid onto his cock with a whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mouth,” he demanded and Hermione automatically turned her head and suddenly found herself sucking on two of his fingers as she rocked on his cock. “Your filthy fucking mouth,” he grunted, sliding his fingers knuckle deep and back again. “I can’t wait to fuck it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione cupped her tits and plucked at her nipples. She pulled her mouth off his fingers with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop!</span>
  </em>
  <span> And asked breathily, “why don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunted a laugh and smirked up at her, then wrapped one arm around her waist and lifted her up and over his cock, thrusting up into her. One hand slipped between them and his fingers slid over the folds of her cunt, slapping against her clit. “Not a fucking chance,” he said. His fingers cupped her cunt, splitting into a V as he continued to fuck up into her, “the only place I’m spilling myself is right - ” he pressed his hand against where they were joined “- here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione wasn’t sure why the thought of him filling her cunt up repeatedly with come was the best thing that she’d ever heard. But everytime he talked about it, even insinuated it, she felt her magic thrum with excitement. When Draco had pointed out the breeding clause of the contract they’d signed as a part of their marriage, the flush of arousal that had thrummed through her was enough that even Draco had noticed it. A fact she was very well aware of because when she’d peeked up at him when they’d signed the damned thing, she’d found him staring down at her with dark eyes and flared nostrils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And after that, when they’d exited the Department of Registrations of Births, Marriages and Deaths, Draco had stroked his hand down her arm and when they’d entered the lift, he’d cupped her hip and pressed his erection into her arse. The hand on her hip had crept across her stomach and was stroking along the width of it and Hermione had clasped her hand in Draco’s free one and squeezed.She’d tilted her head back and they’d shared a very heated snog in the back of the lift, ignoring the sniff of an older witch who had stepped into the lift with them and lamented the fact that they both had to go back to work meetings for the rest of the afternoon. Their plans for dinner with their friends that evening meant they couldn’t sneak off for even a quickie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to come love?” Draco asked, drawing her from the memory and teasing her clit with his thumb. Hermione nodded above him, her curls bouncing. “Going to come on my cock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember in school?” He asked, though Hermione was too caught up in chasing her orgasm. “I’d thought about fucking you for months by that point Granger.” His mouth caught on her breast, his teeth worrying the nipple then laving it with his tongue. “The amount of times I caught you bending over, presenting this - ” his hands gripped her arse, fingernails dragging across the sensitive skin there “ - perfect arse.” Hermione’s hands clenched in his hair and tugged his head back. His eyes were black when they met hers. “I’ve wanked myself raw to that memory on more than one occasion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an excellent fuck,” she whined. She dropped her head down and met his mouth with her own. Her teeth bit at his lips as she smirked, “this is better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking hot sweetheart. With your perfect tits and your perfect cunt and -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco.” Her stomach clenched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin you’re so fucking wet. My perfect, tight, little cunted wife.” Each word was punctuated with a thrust and Hermione fell forward onto him as she came, her cunt rippled and Draco snapped his hips and came with a roar of “mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione panted hot little breaths as she lifted her head and looked at her husband. She could feel his cock throbbing, twitching, as he emptied himself inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands stroked from her arse up her back and one continued to do so while the other tugged at her hair and pulled her lips to his. “Come here,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stretched herself as well as she could with his cock still pressed inside of her and laughed when Draco spun them and pressed her into the bed. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swivelled his hips and Hermione whimpered. Her tingue flicked against her lips as Draco’s eyes skipped down her body and lingered on where they were still joined. “How do you feel?” He murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione swallowed around a gasp when he pressed his fingers to her clit once more and began to tease it. “Full. What are you doing Draco?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips shifted and she whined as his cock dragged out of her cunt in a short thrust before pressing back into her, impossibly deep. His fingers swirled their come over her clit. “I want you to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She arched her back in response to him. “I already did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His teeth clenched on a nipple. “Again,” he smirked, moving his fingers quicker, harsher, now. “You’re going to come on my cock again and then im going to fuck you full of come,” his eyes lifted and glinted at her, “again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” he hummed around a mouthful of nipple. “Keep you in this bed,” his mouth moved up the length of her neck, “dripping with come,” he caught her earlobe with his teeth, “knock you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your magic is desperate,” Hermione moaned, arching into his touch but Draco shook his head and smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me,” he dropped his lips to hers and breathed, “I’m desperate for you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Three weeks later</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your honeymoon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione met Harry’s eyes over her cup and tried not to blush at the smirk he was giving her. “Fuck off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He laughed. “I was on honeymoon too. I know what you spent the past two weeks doing,” he teased, wiggling his eyebrows/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione snorted into her cup, her thoughts flitting to all the sex she and Draco had been having. They’d barely left their suite but when they had ventured outside of it Draco hadn’t been able to keep his hands off of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione wasn’t much better - she’d let him finger her beneath the table when they’d gone for dinner. And allowed him to fuck her in the restroom another time. She’d spent two weeks touching him in some capacity every minute of the day. Now that they were home, returned to work and subjected to the presence of other people, she was missing him more than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When is Daphne's appointment with the healers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not till Friday,” Harry sighed, leaning back in his chair. “When’s yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand, Draco’s hand, pressed against her back. “It’s now,” he replied and Hermione looked up at him with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d agreed not to do the pregnancy detection spell themselves, though Hermione had been more than tempted. She’d spent a ridiculous amount of time standing in only her underwear in front of a full length mirror, turning this way and that, as she’d examined the pudge of her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione wasn’t sure how she couldn’t be pregnant, not after all the fucking they’d done, but Draco was still relentless in his pursuit of her and even though they’d only been home for two days, he had managed to fuck her at least once in every room of their house.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just to be sure!” He’d assured her, and she hadn’t been able to argue. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Draco asked, tugging her to her feet. Hermione's hands rested on his chest and she stared up at him as his eyes flicked over her, though what he expected to find, she wasn’t sure. It had only been two hours since they’d seperated in the lift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” She lifted her jacket and summoned her bag from the floor, her eyes flicking to meet Harry’s. “I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling? You weren’t sick again were you?” He asked and Hermione shook her head, but when she looked up to tell him to stop worrying he was watching her boobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes snapped to her and Hermione smirked at the pink tinge of his cheeks. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are sore.” He nodded, his eyes widening and dropping to her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came to a stop. “Do you want to do the spell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to take you home and fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione snorted and pushed him into the Floo. “Later.” When she met him on the other side she took his hand in hers and smirked, “let's go find out if we’re pregnant.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>